


Taking over

by mio_chan



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Multimedia, Newspapers, go weekly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mio_chan/pseuds/mio_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shindou and Touya finally battle for the Honinbo title. Go Weekly reports.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starrie_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/gifts).



> How could I not choose the Hikaru no go prompt? I absolutely loved the thought of those two battling over a title. And even more the idea of making it a go weekly article. Might have gone slightly overboard and drowned myself in feels. Hope you like it!

  



End file.
